Never Knew
by MissB8604
Summary: [AU, OneShot] Even the best of people don't always have everyone else's interest at heart. Galinda, Elphaba & Fiyero.


**Author's Notes: Alright, bear with me with this one. It was idea that had been bugging me for quite a while. Please be mindful of Galinda's language and although it is very uncharacteristic of someone like her, I do think that even the best of people have an ugly side. Let me know your thoughts. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review, be open and enjoy.**

Galinda sat at her vanity, her make-up smeared over her face. She took in deep breaths, trying to regain her composure.

She did it.

Couldn't believe it.

Just couldn't let it…him go.

Her dress was disheveled. She'd thrown on her clothes in haste to get out of Fiyero's bedroom. She peeled her dress off then, staring at the tiny bruises that he'd left in their passion, or so-called passion. It was all a joke. All of it, a falice. He never loved her, and she knew she was only pursuing him to make everyone else see how happy she was. Galinda really didn't know how she felt about Fiyero, except that he was "perfect" for her. Just as fake, and just as shallow.

Galinda gave herself to Fiyero about an hour ago, the pain from her first time becoming apparent with each step. Who was she now that she wasn't a virgin? What did it mean? Surely, Fiyero and Elphaba had had sex. Does Fiyero do the same things to Elphaba as he did to her? What would Elphaba do if she found out what happened between them? Galinda hated to admit it, but she _did_ lure Fiyero into a trap that she knew even he who adored Elphaba couldn't get himself out of it. Everyman wanted it, right?

What kind of person had she become? Had she always been this way? She never remembered having to do something so drastic.

What the hell had she been thinking?

Did she honestly believe that by giving herself to Fiyero that it would keep him?

Galinda took one more look at herself before stumbling out of her chair, knocking it over while backing away from the girl…now the woman she was seeing. Taking one of her delicate pink shoes, Galinda threw the shoe with all her might completely shattering the expensive vanity that was given to her by her grandmother.

"Fuck you!" she screamed her voice immediately hoarse. The young woman fell onto her bed, leaving the glass and her image on the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably for hours until evening came and it was no longer light in the room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Elphaba asked coming into the room.

"Fuck off."

Elphaba stopped, completely caught off guard with Galinda's harsh words. Where did she learn to speak like that?

"Galinda?"

"I said fuck off Elphaba!" The young woman screamed, getting up from her bed in a rage.

The young Witch stayed quiet, she never did take harsh tones well. Tears began to burn her face as Elphaba felt her powers strongly coming over her. "Why are you talking to me like this?" She said, anger brewing in each syllable.

"Because I don't want you in here!" Galinda said before sobbing again.

The opened door of the dorm slammed quickly, no one's hands having anything to do with its closing. Eerily dark, Elphaba stepped toward Galinda, her skin seemingly illuminating the room.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again." Elphaba growled.

Galinda caught her breath, her eyes hurting from all the crying. "Get out Elphie, I am not joking."

Before Galinda knew it, the door flew open, Elphaba sprinting, as the door slammed itself shut behind her.

The next few days had been a blur for Galinda. Her mother had her vanity replaced, and came up to help her daughter recover things from the "earthquake" that Shiz had experienced. Galinda thanked her, playing her best role ever of virgin pink princess. God, she was so sick of it.

She had seen Fiyero earlier that day.

He sat at a bench with some guys of the university tossing a wad of paper into the air. The prince noticed her passing, looking up at her and immediately looking away, as if he was embarrassed.

Embarassed. Embarrassed of her. That he had slept with her.

He hardly talked to her, and Galinda was going to change that. "Fiyero, what is the matter with you?"

Fiyero looked around himself, feeling eyes burning into his skull; this would be all around Shiz in a moment. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulder. The young woman shook him off, walking quickly to a nearby tree. "How dare you treat me this way!"

Now he could speak freely. "What do you mean?"

"You act as if I don't even exist, like we never…"

"What? Slept together? That we had sex?" He said mocking her.

Galinda looked away. "Yes, that."

"Wow Galinda, you're not a virgin…isn't that just what you wanted?"

The young woman scowled at him. "How dare you-

"No, you listen to me." He pointed as he crept closer to her. "This is what _you_ wanted. I was wrong for doing what I did and I'm dealing with that. But I never said that I wanted to sleep with you, hell I never said that I wanted a relationship with you."

Galinda's tears fell freely, furiously trying to cover them. "When you approached me the way you did, knowing that I was intoxicated you knew that you had me…and I'll give you that your plan worked."

"What do you expect me to do now? I can't be the same around you, I just can't Galinda. Not after finding out what ridiculous things you do to get what you want, and how much of a…asshole I am. I won't stand for it. I've got to get the hell out of here…"

He left her standing there, defeated. She slumped into the grass, sobbing uncontrollably until she felt someone's presence behind her. The young woman looked up from her hands, and turned to see Elphaba standing there hugging her books.

"How much did you hear?" Galinda asked wiping her nose with the sleeve of her dress.

"Enough…"

"Well, say what you have to say…"

Elphaba crept to Galinda's level looking at her straight in the eyes. The two young women's eyes spoke volumes. "How much of your integrity are you willing to sacrifice for a man?"

"Get out of my face Elphaba."

"You're pathetic Galinda, simply pathetic."

Walking away, Elphaba ripped the pink flower out of her hair throwing it at Galinda's feet. Galinda took it into her hands crumbling it before laying her back against the tree listening to Elphaba's footsteps across the grass.


End file.
